1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for restraining the feet of a sunbathing person to provide proper orientation of feet and legs during the tanning process. More particularly, the present invention relates to such an apparatus which is simple, adjustable, and comfortable to use, and which apparatus may also serve as a retainer for eyeglasses when not being used to facilitate tanning.
2. Description of the Background Art
Some types of tanning restraint apparatus are known for aligning and restraining an individual's feet during the tanning process. Some of the known devices restrain a person's feet by means of a rigid apparatus; however, these apparatus do not provide adjustability for comfortable use by the wearer. Other devices are flexible and adjustable, but provide adjustability by means of comparatively complicated mechanisms.
Devices for restraining a person's feet or hands are also known for other non tanning uses, such as for law enforcement or medical purposes. These devices are made from rigid materials, and do not provide adjustability and comfortable use for the wearer.
None of the known apparatus serve the dual purpose of providing a foot alignment aid which also is useful for retaining eyeglasses when not employed in their primary function. Such a dual purpose provides the user a convenient means for carrying a tanning restraint apparatus and keeping it readily available, since many sunbathers use sunglasses and/or prescription glasses.
Known apparatus for retaining eyeglasses include tubular and non tubular members which attach to the eyeglass temple portions. Examples of some known tanning apparatus, other restraints, and eyeglass holders are discussed below:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,291 issued in 1997 to Stoller entitled "RETAINER AND HANGER FOR LENSES CONTAINING DEVICES", discloses a retainer for eyeglasses which includes short tubular members for engaging the eyeglass temple portions, an elastomeric cord connected to ends of the tubular members, and friction blocks slidingly provided on the cord between ends of the cord and the tubular members. The friction blocks can be positioned and retained on different parts of the cord according to a unique construction thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,264 issued in 1997 to Davancens et al. entitled "END FASTENER FOR EYEGLASS HOLDERS", discloses an end fastener which may be provided on the ends of a cord or the like for engaging and retaining the temple portions of a pair of eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,842 issued in 1992 to Bistrek entitled "TANNING TETHER APPARATUS", discloses apparatus for use in tanning including an elongate tether formed into a main loop of flexible material with a pair of sliding cylinders provided over ends thereof to define a pair of adjustable size loops by the end portions of the main loop outward of the sliding cylinders. Also, an optional pair of heel pads may be attached to the sliding cylinders by tethers; while, the toe-engaging outer loops may be replaced with inflatable cylinders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,138 issued in 1989 to Charland entitled "RESTRANG DEVICE", discloses a law enforcement device comprising a loop of fabric material which is secured to a locking block of plastic or the like such that a pair of adjustable size loops is defined by an intermediate portion of the fabric material. The locking block of material has openings and catches defined therein through which the cord may be moved only in one direction; and initially the loops are sized large enough to fit over a person's hands or legs, but once fitted thereover are reduced in size so as to securely restrain the person to whom they are attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,696 issued in 1985 to Winger et al. entitled "EYEGLASS RETAINER" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,604 issued in 1979 to Fuller entitled "EYEGLASS RETAINER", both disclose stretchable type retainers, such as CROAKIES (TM), formed of a material such as rubber or rubber foam and including tubular end portions, which securely retain the temple portions of eyeglasses when fitted thereover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,023 issued in 1978 to Gregory entitled "RESTRAINING DEVICE", discloses another law enforcement restraining device. This device is made of plastic and may be adjusted to form two variable size loops which are fitted around an individual's wrists or ankles, but adjustment may only be made in one direction which makes the loops smaller.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,271 issued in 1973 to Greathouse entitled "TOE HOLDER", discloses a device molded of plastic which is not adjustable, and includes an opening for applying a decoration thereto.
Although the known devices are useful for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for a tanning restraint apparatus to hold a person's feet adjacent to one another while tanning which is simple, adjustable, and comfortable to use. A need also exists for an alternate use of the apparatus while not in use for tanning, such as retaining eyeglasses.